


Art for Too Similar, Not the Same

by Shadowed_Voices



Series: TSNS [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Voices/pseuds/Shadowed_Voices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is my actual art style. A little different from the first bit of art</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Trio fro chapter... 12. Well, sorta. I didn't stick with their in story descriptions.

 


	2. Levi, past and present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my actual art style. A little different from the first bit of art


End file.
